Hermanos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Más que ser la familia del séptimo hokage, eran la familia Uzumaki, pero sobre todo ellos dos eran hermanos. Boruto conocido como el fantasma amarillo de Konoha y ella la adorable girasol sangriento. Los dos se preocupaban por el otro y por ese motivo Boruto se negaba a moverse de la entrada de la aldea hasta ver regresar a su hermana sana y salvo de su misión.


_Hay tanta información de la película de Boruto y también lo del one-shot donde sale el precioso Byakugan de Himawari, que no pude evitar escribir algo sobre estos dos hermanos._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hermanos**

Konoha, una hermosa aldea donde los sueños se hacen realidad, un lugar que siempre luchara para su gente y que sin importar la generación creara los lazos más fuertes de la historia. Liderada por el séptimo hokage, Uzumaki Naruto; el ninja héroe de las grandes naciones ninja y sin duda el mejor hokage de la historia según muchos. Todos en la aldea admiraban al hokage y el sueño de los niños era llegar a ser como él.

El hokage debería estar orgulloso por los grandes ninjas que lideraba, cada uno era excepcional…cada uno con una gran historia por detrás.

En ese mismo instante se observaba como el hokage miraba de forma molesta a la ventana, ignorando a Shikamaru que le explicaba por décima vez lo que debía hacer.

Pero ahora no podía estar concentrado.

Ya había pasado dos días.

…

En las puertas de la entrada se observaba un joven de casi 16 años de edad, su cabello rubio alborotado algo largo y sus ojos azules le hacían confundirlo con su padre. Si bien su pantalón era negro al igual que sus zapatos, tenía una sudadera con colores negros y naranja (se le había hecho costumbre después de haber rescatado a su padre) junto con una banda ninja en su frente que tenía una raya sobre el símbolo de la aldea.

Muchos le criticaban que usara esa banda, según las historias los miembros renegados que formaron Akatsuki solían usar bandas similares para demostrar que ya no le tenían lealtad a la aldea.

Boruto los ignoraba, esa banda significaba el aprecio a su maestro.

El chico bostezo provocando que las marcas en sus mejillas se movieran, algunas chicas que lo expiaban a lo lejos gritaron emocionadas; Boruto se había hecho muy popular entre el público femenino.

Atrás de las chicas se observó un aura oscura, pronto después de un enorme grito "Shannaro" y un leve terremoto, las chicas se fueron.

-Deberías ir a comer Boruto-dijo una voz femenina.

La ignoro como esos dos días.

Sarada suspiro aburrida.

La joven había crecido al igual que su compañero de equipo, su ropa seguía teniendo rosado aunque ahora con un poco más de negro. Hace tiempo decidió dejar crecer su pelo hasta la cintura y sus anteojos rojos eran algo más delgados (regalo de su tía Karin). El séptimo y Kakashi solía burlarse de Sakura al decir que ella tenía un cuerpo más femenino que su madre a su edad, claro que la discusión acababa cuando su madre los estampaba contra el suelo.

-Ya pasaron dos días dattebasa-gruño el chico sin dejar de ver la enorme puerta.

Que cansado.

Parecía que no fuera un Chunin a punto de ser promovido a Jounin.

Si porque todo el equipo de Konohamaru había logrado obtener el rango de Chunin hace casi dos años, pero ellos preferían seguir haciendo misiones entre ellos, incluso Konohamaru había dicho que Boruto tenía posibilidades de ser un Jounin antes que finalizara el año.

Pero a veces seguía siendo un crío.

-Himawari está bien-dijo por décima vez una voz.

Vio de reojo como Mitsuki caminaba con su usual sonrisa. Su compañero de equipo seguía siendo como siempre, solo que más alto que ellos dos y con el pelo blanco más alborotado de ser posible. Igual que Boruto tenía un gran número de chicas que lo seguían, pero él era más amable que el rubio y por eso solía tener que escapar a menudo.

-Es su primera misión como Chunin, pero tú y yo sabemos lo fuerte que es-dijo Mitsuki con la frente sombreada de azul.

Boruto se tensó.

Era verdad, Himawari era una chica de temer, cuando la niña entro en la academia ninja no duro mucho en ganarse el apodo de Girasol, una hermosa flor que siempre irradia felicidad y parecía un pequeño sol…claro que ese nombre no duro mucho cuando escucho a unos niños burlarse de ella.

Girasol sangriento.

Ese apodo describía mejor a Himawari.

Una niña feliz que podía dejarte inconsciente con un solo golpe de su dedo durante todo el día, si bien su byakugan no era tan puro como los del clan Hyuga, muchos temían que fuera más poderoso. Alumna estrella de Hanabi y entrenada por el mismo líder del clan Hiashi Hyuga, también sus habilidades fueron pulidas por su madre y muchas veces el propio Rock Lee solía entrenarla en Taijutsus diciendo que Neji hubiera hecho lo mismo. Además era hija del séptimo hokage y su madre en ocasiones solía enseñarle Ninjutsus médico. También era entrenada por su tíos Kiba y Shino, Tenten le ayudaba a entrenar la puntería.

Resultado.

Dinamita pura.

Si bien Boruto había tenido esos mismos entrenamientos más el de Sasuke Uchiha, la diferencia era que Himawari poseía el byakugan, por lo que aprender más técnicas le era mucho más fácil.

Aunque no por eso más fuerte que su hermano, el fantasma amarillo de Konoha, titulo otorgado por la gran cantidad de jutsus que solía desaparecer pero que siempre daban en el blanco.

-ONI-CHAN-grito una voz a lo lejos.

Boruto se levantó de un salto y sus ojos por fin quitaron esa preocupación que tenía durante dos días que su hermana había tardado.

Una jovencita corrió a su encuentro.

Su cabello le llegaba ya por los hombros y sus puntas estaban bajas, su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse para temor de Boruto y su padre, pues sin duda Himawari en unos años seria acosada por un gran número de pretendientes. Sus camiseta rosada algo floja, un short blanco manchado de sangre y unos zapatos ninja rosado oscuro igual de sucios que toda su ropa. La banda ninja que le había pertenecido a su padre estaba colgando en su cuello, además de un gran abrigo de color piel que estaba atado a su cintura que había pertenecido a su madre.

De un salto se colgó al cuello de su hermano que le abrazo sintiendo un gran alivio al verle de nuevo en la aldea.

Había tenido miedo de que algo le pasara.

Atrás de ella llegaron otros dos chicos.

Un chico de cabellera negra alborotada y mirada azulada de forma indiferente, otro chico de cabellera castaña algo alto y ojos brillantes de color verde. El primero era conocido como Hiro Otsuka un ninja de una familia de comerciantes, el otro era Daika Haruno primo segundo de Sarada por parte de su madre.

Compañeros de Himawari.

Boruto miro de forma fastidiada a Hiro y este alzo una ceja de forma desafiante. Si bien de niño le intimidaba algo el hermano de Himawari, ya estaba en un rango similar al rubio por lo que le importaba bien poco que pensara ese chico sobre él.

Daika saludo a su prima quien movió la mano en respuesta.

-Vámonos-dijo Boruto tomando la mano de Himawari y prácticamente arrastrándola.

La chica con una enorme sonrisa se despidió de sus compañeros de equipo y los de su hermano.

-Creo que debemos ir a entregar el informe nosotros-hablo Daika animado.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

-Van en dirección al hokage-

-Ya veo-

-Estoy cansado-

Ambos chicos asintieron y se fueron a buscar un lugar donde comer, Daika invito a su prima quien invito a Mitsuki, los cuatro se fueron a comer acostumbrados a los típicos ataques paranoicos de Boruto a su hermana menor, ahora que era una chunin parecían incrementarse, no querían pensar que pasaría cuando Himawari fuera Jounin.

…

Por otro lado Himawari se dejaba arrastrar por la aldea, saludaba a la gente de los puestos que estaban acostumbrados a esa reacción de su hermano desde que ella se volvió ninja. No es como si no lo esperaran en su familia, desde la ceremonia donde su padre fue dominado Hokage y vieron su potencial, su madre empezó a entrenarla más seguido y su padre siempre decía lo buen ninja que seria.

-Me tuviste preocupado dattebasa-gruño su hermano sin verla.

Ella sonrió divertida.

Su hermano era tan Tsundere, Sarada-neesan sinceramente lo tenía complicado con un chico así.

Rápidamente se puso al lado de su hermano y paso sus brazos por el de su hermano, este la miro sonrojado siempre avergonzado de las muestras de afecto de su familia, ella en cambio sonrió de forma zorruna y lo arrastro para dar el informe a su padre.

No necesitaba su byakugan para saber que sus compañeros se fueron a comer.

-Perdóname hermano, pero la misión duro un poco más ya que Daika comenzó a experimentar sobre una nueva técnica y tuvimos que tratarlo con ninjutsu medico por las heridas de sus manos-explico ella tranquilamente.

Daika quería dominar la fuerza de la que Sakura y Sarada Uchiha siempre hablaban, pero tenía tantas dificultades que en sus entrenamientos siempre salía herido de alguna u otra forma. Por otro lado Hiro solía usar más jutsus de elementos o en todo caso genjutsu.

Boruto frunció el ceño al escuchar sobre sus dos compañeros.

-Fue tu primera misión clase B-dijo con preocupación.

Rodo los ojos divertida, igual que su padre Boruto le costó aceptar que su hermanita debía crecer como ninja, esa misión no la hubiera tomado de no ser por las amenazas de su madre a su padre.

Había sido muy sencilla.

-Yo no hice tanto escándalo en tus misiones clase A-le acuso.

Ambos rieron divertidos.

-Igual a la próxima le diré al viejo que voy contigo-

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola-

-Prefiero asegurarme-

-¿Quieres que te recuerde porque me llaman el girasol sangriento?-

-Tú estás hablando con el fantasma amarillo de Konoha dattebasa-

Ambos hermanos se vieron con una mirada de reto.

…

Después de varios golpes de parte de Shikamaru e incluso Kakashi, su esposa tuvo que llegar al despacho del hokage para hacer comprender a su esposo que su hija menor estaba bien, este se negó aceptar opiniones y se negó a trabajar hasta verla llegar sana y salva.

Hinata rodo los ojos recordando una actitud similar cuando se casaron y ella iba de misión.

Solo que entonces no era hokage.

Un escándalo hizo que la pareja viera confundida la puerta, fue un gran estruendo y por ella entraron Boruto junto a su hermana menor, el primero bastante golpeado y la segunda con una sonrisa victoriosa marca Uzumaki.

-Himawari-dijo su padre con alivio en su voz.

Ignorando que era hokage, corrió donde ella abrazándola posesivamente y llorando cómicamente.

-Oto-chan te extraño mucho mi preciada bebe-dijo restregándose en su estómago.

Hinata miro con una gota de sudor como Boruto quitaba a su padre de golpe y abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana.

Ambos rubios se comenzaron a pelear cómicamente por la atención de Himawari.

Hasta que colmaron la paciencia de la niña que puso una cara que provoco terror a los dos, ambos se alejaron sabiendo de primera mano de lo que era capaz la girasol sangrienta de Konoha.

-Oka-chan-dijo Himawari con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

Hinata sonrió con cariño y acepto el abrazo de su hija.

Aliviada de verla junto a ella.

Ese día la familia Uzumaki logro comer con la tranquilidad que no tuvo en todo el mes que Himawari salió de misión.

Era bueno estar en casa.

 **Fin.**

 _No sé de dónde salió esta historia, pero quería hacer una con Boruto y Himawari como protagonistas, así que Yolo XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
